Just Another Story
by chanime
Summary: Ran shrunk? Why? Conan's identity was slipped out to Ran by an unknown person? Who is it? ShinichixRan
1. The truth slipped?

_Something's just not right_

_nani o motometeru no uso ni narete yuku kyou mo FAKE YOUR EYES_

_The start of century_

_tashika na mono nakute hitori ja nakenai yowasa HATE MYSELF_

_shinjiteru itami hikikae ni_

_kono mune umetsukushite_

_ima utsutte iru_

_futari ga eranda michi kuru_

_I think it's only my destiny_

_hateshinai yami no mukou ni dare mo shiru koto no nai ashita ga aru_

_Oh yeah, you're going nowhere, It's only destiny_

_ari no mama ni susunde ima kanjite iru you're in my heart_

_**Destiny**__ (Miki Mitsukashi)_

_Opening 09_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"_Ran, I…"_

"_Shinichi…Y-you c-can't leave me! Please! I'll do whatever it takes to be with you! Please…" She sobbed harder as she sank her face in her hands. "Y-you know that I love you, right? Shinichi…"_

"_But..I may never be able to return to my old self!" Conan stood up and faced her. He touched her hands to remove it from her face. "I know you'll wait for me but…I'm also aware that you might give up…And also, this is the only way to save you…Because I—I love you, too…very much! I love you more than anything in this world and----"_

"_If you can't return, then I'll take the risk." Then she took out something from her pocket and swallowed it. Conan noticed it as…_

'_Oh God no…Haibara!'_

"_Please don't blame Ai-chan..I knew it all along and asked her how…"She clutched her chest as she began to steam. "Even thought it ended up like this, I don't blame her. Instead, I thank her…For letting me be with you…"She curled like a kitten in the sofa still clutching her chest._

"_So, it really hurts." She said. 'aaahhh!' "It feels that I'm really going to die."_

"_Ran!" Conan touched her face and wiped her sweat. "You don't really have to do this…It's all because of me…" 'The reason why she took the Apotoxin…is…me.' He had a sorrowful, sad, pitiful face. He almost cried._

'_Doshite?'_

_Minute by minute, Ran's body steamed and Conan knows what's going on. Her bones are beginning to shrink. All of her. Conan thought it was horrible. _

_Then it stopped._

_Now, a pale little girl lay in front of him. Her clothes were loose. One of her shoulders was bare and her blouse looked like a dress for her. She stirred._

"_Shin-Shinichi?" Ran said weakly as she struggled to sit up._

"_Ran…" The he embraced her quickly and stumbled on the sofa. "I don't know what to do! They might find you! I'm so scared…that I'll lose you…I'm sorry! Now…You'll also have to suffer…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Shinichi buried his head on Ran's neck. He cried and cried. As for Ran…_

"_I don't care."_

"_Nani?"_

"_I don't care if that organization will hunt us down. I don't care if I die. I don't care…If I lose it all…I love you and I'll always be on your side. So..please..don't ever leave me again…" Then tears formed in her blue orbs._

"_Ran…After all I have done…You still love me? I lied to you for a long time…I saw you do everything…Crying over me…everything…I love you, too…but…Am I deserving for you?"_

"_As I've said…I don't care…You didn't lied for no reason, right? So it's okay for now…"_

"_But…Is THIS okay for you? Being a child again?"_

"_Of course! Because you're with me, everything's going to be fine!" She gave him a very sweet, warm smile._

'_Ran…' Then he hugged her again." I promise…I promise I'll never leave you again."_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Ran and Conan went to Professor Agasa's house.

"Agasa-hakase! I'm---I mean we're here!"

"Oh…Sh---Conan-kun! I see, you brought a 'friend'." Professor lookes at their hands.

"So Shinichi-kun, I thought Ran is the only one for you?" He whispered to Conan.

"Oh…Haibara didn't tell you yet. Of course, she is!" Ran blushed.

"Oh, Ohayo Kudo-kun, I know you will kill me now, but save it for later. Ohayo Mouri-san, I suppose you followed you heart. Oh great…Love does it all."

Conan glared at her. _'Damn you Haibara, but..well…I guess I'll save it for next time. '_

"Mouri-san? But I don't see---" Professor Agasa looked slowly to the little girl with Conan. "Her?"

"Ohayo Agasa-hakase." Ran bowed. Then she turned to Haibara. "Arigatou and Ohayo Ai-chan." She smiled and bowed again. "I owe you everything."

"Don't owe me anything, Mouri-san. It's my fault about all those things."

"Ran-kun! What did you do to yourself!? And---" Agasa-hakase touched her head. "I guess I'll better not ask."

"I'll talk to Haibara. I think I have to know everything." Then he glared again at Haibara who was smirking at that moment.

"Shinichi…"

"No, no…I'll just talk about THINGS…" Then Conan and Haibara went to her lab.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"What were you thinking!? Giving her that!? You, of all the people, know how much danger it will be!" Conan shouted at her.

"Kudo-kun. Yes of all the people. I'm really aware of that." Haibara remained calm.

"The organization is still right there! And by now, they might know about us from Vermouth! And when they know about her…and do something to her…I don't know what I will do…" He said sadly.

"She asked for it. She begged me to give her the drug. I don't know who gave the information to her but I didn't tell anything. And I'm also shocked when she called me by my true name." She said. "Anyway, she knew everything so I didn't pretend. About the APTX-4869, Kudo-kun, it's better because Ran will be the next target of the Organization."

"But---"

"Kudo-kun. You can protect her more if she's with you. You're a child and she's an adult? I don't know. But if she's like us, you can watch her well. I suppose that you've calmed down."

"I'm sorry Haibara. I got carried away. But Ran's very kind. While she's shrinking, she always tells me not to blame you. That she has to thank you from everything. Even if you are acting cold towards her, she gave you a very warm response."

Haibara's bangs covered her eyes. "I know that. She reminds her of my onee-chan. Now Kudo-kun, go to her right now." She went to her computer and started typing. "I'll do whatever it takes to save you two and all my friends. I'm gonna pay for all of my sins to everyone." She turned to him. "I'm going to give thanks for everything my means of getting the right solution to this problem." She smiled. A very sweet and angelic rare smile from Haibara. Determination burning in her eyes.

"Thank you, Haibara." Then he ran upstairs and met up with Ran.

'Do whatever it takes, Kudo-kun. And I'll do everything, even if I risk my own life, to save you all.'

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Shinichi!" Ran walked towards him. "I told you not to blame her! I heard you shout…"

"I'm sorry Ran, I didn't have the time to control myself. But it's okay now. I said sorry to her." He scratched his head. "And she said that she's working now so don't disturb her."

"Oh. So Shinichi, who knows the truth?"

"Huh?"

"I mean THESE things about your identity."

"uumm…Hattori : he tricked me, Professor : he's the one I ran to after the incident, KID: really, I don't know how, Haibara: she's the creator of the drug, Mom and Dad: Mom disguised as Fumiyo Edogawa and 'kidnapped' me." Conan counted one by one. "And you." Conan knows what will happen next.

"Oh…so, of all the people…I'm not allowed to know those things?" She sighed. "But it's okay, Shinichi. I forgive you."

Shinichi's eyes widened. "You're not gonna whack me or something? You're not mad with me?"

"Silly. Of course am not! Anyway, most of the people who found out 'tricked' the Heisei Holmes of the 21st Century…" She chuckled a bit and smiled.

"Hey, hey" He sweat dropped, "But, thank you, Ran." He embraced her leaving Ran in shock.

"Shin—Shinichi…" Then she embraced back.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Hey Shinichi…Umm..I know that it's my fault but…" Ran started.

"What's your fault? It's all mine---"

"Will I tell my parents about this?" She looked at the boy beside him. "When I'm gone, otou-san wouldn't have somebody to rely on…And okaa-san….I hope she'll not hire somebody to find me…They will be worrying sick about me…"

"Do you regret this Ran?" He bowed down his head a little.

"Of course not! I'm not stupid to drink that thing without thinking…But I really didn't think about my parents...Maybe I'm just being tired or something of getting them back together."

Then Shinichi held her hand. "I'm glad. And maybe you're right, you must be tired. C'mon, let's go to my house. Let's rest there. You'll start school tomorrow. Don't worry Agasa-hakase will fix your documents." Then he wrapped his arm to her shoulders and accompanied her.

"Agasa-hakase, Haibara! We're leaving!" Then they left.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Wowkei…I really have to let this story out…I have a storyline already and a series of chapters…just need the typing…I'm so busy right now because of my studies…A few months to go..And it's summer break! Yay! I'm really confused right now of what title am I giving this story…maybe in the last chapter…I'll have an AN with the decided title!**

**Hope you guys liked my story! RxR! **


	2. Meeting 'NEW' friends

_Donna kotoba ni kaete kimi ni tsutaerareru darou_

_arekara ikutsumo no kisetsu ga_

_toorisugita keredo itsumo soba de waratteru_

_watashi nimo ienai koto ga mada hitotsu dake aru_

_Secret of my heart utagattemo nai ne_

_itsudatte sukoshi no mirai ga areba_

_shinjitsu wa te ni irerareru hazu_

_I can't say mousukoshi dake_

_I'm waiting for a chance_

**Secret of my Heart** (Mai Kuraki)

Ending 09

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Genta-kun, do you think that the new student today is nice?" Ayumi asked.

"I bet he's a clumsy little boy who calls for his mommy!" Genta laughed. Then he shrugged. "I feel like I'm being watched by someone…"

"Nobody's watching you, Genta-kun. It's just your imagination. Don't worry, we'll meet him soon…I heard the name's Ri—Rei Aku-tagawa? Or something like that…"

"They're here! They're here!" Ayumi said as they settled down.

"Class, you have a new classmate. C'mon, come in, don't be shy." Kobayashi-sensei said.

Then a girl walked in. She wore a dress that matched her lavender eyes. She had a ponytail for her flowing, long, brown hair. She had black eyeglasses. And her face is so pretty. It's like an angel has fallen upon them.

"Ohayou minna-san. Watashi wa Aikawa Rei desu. Nice to meet you all." She gestured respect to all of them.

"You're a girl!?" The class exclaimed. Of course except Haibara and Conan, who is busy glaring his classmated. Rei chuckled.

"Okay, Rei-chan, you'll sit beside…umm…Is it okay for you to sit with Conan-kun?"

She nodded.

"Conan-kun please raise your hand so Aikawa-chan would know you." Then Conan waved his hand at Rei.

"Welcome, Rei Aikawa." Conan whispered to her.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Then they arrived to Shinichi's house. _

"_So Shinichi, I'm having school tomorrow with you?"_

"_Yup. And you have to make a new identity. Say, what name do you like?"_

"_I really never thought of changing my name but…wait…What about Rei Aikawa?"_

"_It's okay but don't you think it's a bit boyish?"_

"_No. But it is used as a male and female name. And besides, that name popped out of nowhere."She chuckled lightly._

"_So Rei it is." Then Conan led her straight to his room. "You can use my room for a while. I'll watch you, don't worry. I'll be with you."Then he held her hand and they slept together._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Hello Aikawa-chan!" Ayumi greeted her. "I'm Ayumi Yoshida. And these are my friends, Genta Kojima-kun, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya-kun, Ai Haibara-chan and Conan Edogawa-kun!"

"Nice to meet you, Aikawa-san!"

"Nice to meet you, too!" She smiled sweetly. The boys blushed. Conan also blushed but glared at the two boys. 'Oi, oi…aren't you a bit young for that?'

"Aikawa-chan, would you like to join the Detective Boys?" Ayumi-chan asked.

"Detective boys is a Detective group formed by a very great detective like me! I'm the leader and the brains of the Shonen Tantei-dan!" Genta proudly said.

"Oi..Genta-kun…quit it..as we all know, Conan-kun is the brains of the group." Ayumi stated.

Rei looked at Conan. "Is that so?...Okay, I'll join!" She shook Ayumi's hand.

"Oh, Rei-chan! What a nice ring you have!" Ayumi noticed the ring that Rei wore. It is a simple ring with ruby and garnet gems embedded around it. And it seems to be expensive.

Rei and Conan blushed.

"Ahh…ehh…my friend gave it to me!"

"Yeah…her friends gave it to her..hehe.." Conan said. They looked at him. "What?" He said.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Ran stirred lightly as she felt a hand held hers. Then she remembered who it is._

"_Hello sleepyhead." She looked up and saw Shinichi there. They smiled. "Hello…"_

"_Uhm...Ran…I think it's about the right time to say this…uhmm…" Conan started._

"_Huh?" Then she sat up while rubbing her eyes. "What is it, Shinichi?"_

"_Do you remember the time I invited you to a sight-seeing restaurant?" He blushed._

"_Yeah…where you ran off and came back as Conan."_

"_I was going to say that…"_

"_That…?"_

"_Ran Mouri and Rei Aikawa, Would you marry me?" Tears formed in her eyes as she embraced him. What a lovely scene. "Yes, I will marry you, Kudo Shinichi and Conan Edogawa." Then he released her and slid a ring at her finger._

"_You know, I carried that with me all the time."Then Ran looked at the ring. "It's marvelous. Thank you, Shinichi."_

"_If we're not like this, I'm going to kiss you full on the lips." Ran blushed at his statement._

"_As for now Shinichi," Ran kissed him on the cheek. "We can only do this. It's pretty awkward if we kissed…you know…" She laughed._

"_Yeah…"He laughed, too. "If Haibara could find the antidote and we brought down the Organization, we can do what we want. I promise, Ran."Then he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I promise."_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"How does it feel?" Conan said who is standing beside Rei. The others were busy chatting with each other and they are left alone.

"Huh?" She said facing him.

"How does it feel to be a small child again? A grade-schooler? Learning those boring lessons all over again?"

"You Conan, What did you feel when you transferred here?" Rei asked.

"I was very embarrassed. Well, repeating school all over again. As well as bored."

"I think I have the same answer as yours." They giggled.

"Hey Ran, what's with the glasses? For the ponytail, it's okay but the glasses? Where did you get them?"

"Oh I almost forgot, due to the time, Agasa-hakase told me to ask you how this thing works…" She touched her glasses.

"Oh…so you got that as well. It's kinda same with my glasses." He took off his glasses. Ran also removed hers as well. "You see this button? Just press it and the antenna pops out. These glasses serve as transmitters and a tracker. We use these button-type bugs to track them down."

Then the whole class stared at the two without them noticing.

"_Look! Conan-kun and the new girl! They wear glasses don't they?"_

"_Aww…they are so cute without glasses!"_

Then they turned around and quickly returned their glasses into place.

"Is there something wrong? Rei-chan and Conan-kun?" Ayumi said.

"Just let them be. Ayumi-chan, don't you think it's about time we go to the cafeteria and eat something? And about them, they'll follow us soon." Haibara smirked.

"Good job, Kudo. Congratulations." She whispered then left.

Then the two blushed.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Actually, I don't like Ai to be paired up with Shinichi (Conan/shinichixAi/Shiho throws pots and pans at me…) It's not that I don't like her…But actually, I like her attitude! But I just want Ai-chan to be own by nobody…haha…**

**So…I wrote this story just to let my imagination to be written…I'm forgetful sometimes…I just got lost in here…haha…RxR! **


	3. Moments awww

_Ai ha tesaguri kurayami no naka de odoru_

_IT'S GONNA BE A GREAT NIGHT, YEAH_

_Kakenukeru FREEWAY_

_Kono omoi TO BE YOU SLAVE_

_OH, YOU CRAZY RAINY NIGHT, NO ONE CARE_

_Sunao ni nare NIGHT nureta MEMORIES konna ni mo FOR YOU_

_Kanjiteru BUT YOU'RE SO COLD_

_OH! TONIGHT AND EVERYNIGHT, YOU'D BE MINE_

_Me utsuri ki ni naru koi no kakehiki_

_Ai ha maboroshi kurayami no naka de odoru_

_IT'S GONNA BE A GREAT NIGHT, YEAH_

_Ai ha furuete BEAT ni dakare kono mama IN YOUR EYES OH, YEAH_

**Aiwa Kurayami no Naka de** (ZARD)

Opening 22

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

The school bell rang.

"So Rei-chan, do you want us to walk you home? Where do you live?" The Detective boys asked.

'Oh no, I forgot to ask Shinichi about that…'

"She lives at Beika District 2, Block 21, near Professor Agasa's house." Haibara said. "Just near my house."

"Oh that's great Rei-chan!" Then Ayumi turned to Genta and Mitsuhiko. "Okay! Let's go and walk Rei-chan home!"

"Yeah!" While the 3 'real' children were cheering, the 3 'adults' were staring at them. The 2 of which were nervous while the other snickered.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

While walking…

"Shinichi…" Ran whispered. She and Conan are in the back while the rest are chatting. "I'll live in your house? What about Dad? And you? Where will you live now that 'Ran-neechan' is gone? "

"You guess…Where will I live? Of course at my own house!" He grinned sheepishly.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Kogoro Mouri saw two letters on his table. One was from Ran, and the other was from Conan._

"_Tou-san and Conan-kun,_

_T'm sorry if didn't tell you sooner but I have to go to an investigatory trip with my classmates. I'll be home in a month. I'll send you letters and phonecalls every time._

_Love,_

_Ran."_

"_Oh well, Guess that I'll be spending my nights at a bar…" Kogoro then opened Conan's letter._

"_Occhan and Ran-neechan,_

_I'm going to move with Professor Agasa's house! My parents thought that it would be a disturbance having me around so they took me to Hakase's house. Thanks for everything. I love you, Ran-neechan. Goodbye, Occhan._

_Love,_

_Conan"_

"_What the hell's going on with kid's these days!?" Kogoro scratched his head and slept on his executive chair._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"We—we'll live together!? B-but…" Ran became embarrassed.

"Why not? We're engaged, aren't we?" He grinned. "And besides, it would be the best for us. The organization will not think that I'll return to my home and also, I'll be able to protect you." He smiled.

She blushed.

"I guess this is it!" Ayumi said. But they noticed that it is the haunted house they are supposed to search.

"Isn't this the one---" Genta said.

"Yeah…" Mitsuhiko agreed.

"The Haunted Mansion…" The 3 shivered.

Ai Haibara smacked her head. And the two that is left behind almost tripped.

"Haaaa?!" Conan sweatdropped.

"Am I irresponsible already?" She sighed with a sweatdrop. "Ahh..th-this is my house? Ah..yeah…MY house…Come in." She opened the gates of the mansion. "C'mon, it's not scary as it seems. It's a wonderful place! It needs a little cleaning but it'll do!" Conan giggled.

Then they entered the house.

"Whoa…" The children dropped their jaws. "Awesome!"

"See? It's not scary!"

"Yeah! We're sorry about that rumor…" Ayumi scratched her head.

"Well, that's okay." Rei smiled.

'She's so beautiful when she smiles.' Ayumi thought.

"Are these bags yours Aikawa-san?" Mitsuhiko asked politely. "And, where are your parents?"

"Yes, 'they're' mine." Ran glanced at Shinichi. 'Actually, some of them.' "Oh, my parents left me here because they went on a business trip. And don't worry, I can manage myself. I'm used to it."

"Ahh…"

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

After minutes of touring around the house and giving reasons why Shinichi-niisan's pictures are there and his belongings, why is Conan familiar with the life of Rei and other things. Fortunately, they were able to avoid slipping out the truth. While Ai, left a few minutes ago, still chuckling.

Then they stopped.

'Damn it! Our room! We haven't cleaned that yet!' Conan looked at Rei nervously.

When the kids were going to their room…

"Say, Do you want guys to go to the park and play?" Rei almost smacked herself. 'What a stupid excuse! But, I hope they'll fall for it…'

"Yeah, let's go to the park and play soccer!" Conan exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

'Whew… that was close…' They thought.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Bye Conan-kun! Rei-chan! See you tomorrow at school! " The three waved as they went back home. Ran and Conan stayed in the park.

"You know…" Ran sat in the swing.

"Huh?" He held the chains connecting the swing and pushed it lightly.

"Repeating childhood isn't that bad. I mean, I want to change back to my former self, OUR former selves and live happily but right now, I'm happy…Meeting new people, knowing my feelings better…" She blushed as she said that.

"Do you mean, you're not happy when we are young?" Shinichi looked a bit sad.

"No…no!" Her hands wailed in the air. "I'm happy! But of course, I also have the bad times. The times when kaa-san left home. When I was left alone." She showed a liitle bit of depression. "And also, the good times…" She blushed. "When I met you…" She touched her ring.

Conan blushed.

" I learned to feel again…And now…I can enjoy my childhood…well, scratch the Black Organization…But…I can't explain it but…I'm glad that you're with me now." She smiled and blushed.

Then the swing stopped.

"ahh?" Then, small arms encircled around Ran. A very warm one indeed.

"Shinichi?"

"I promise that we'll get through this mess….together…I promise that I'll stay with you wherever you are…I promise I'm going to love you more than anything…I promise I'll protect you…Because, I love you very much." He tightened his grip on Ran who is holding Shinichi's arms.

"I love you, too." They closed their eyes and felt the warmth of their love. A while ago, they are just Conan and Rei, kids that loved to play with their friends. But now, they are just her Shinichi, and his Ran.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

They just don't know of those pairs of eyes that are watching them.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Oooh…liked that scene…haha…so cute…innocent love…yeah! But sometimes I'm not in the mood to be romantic or something…But it's super cute! XD I can picture it on my mind…the sunset…the swing…two 'kids…'haaiii…**

**This is for now, ja ne! **

**I know…my plot's a bit confusing and many questions are not answered but…In the latter chapters…maybe it would be answered… **


	4. Don't push yourself, okay'

Donna toki mo kakegae no nai aishinji

donna toki mo tsunagatteru mirai ni

tokubetsu na omoide yori nanigenai shigusani hikareteru

tada aitakute

kotoba ni shinakya fuan dayo

donnani kitsuku dakiattatte

hitotsu ni nante narenai shi

kimochi wa dekinaishi neenee

isougashi toki hodo aitaku naru nowa nande darou?

kyou no kotae ga ashita wa chigau toshitemo futari wa kawarazuni

issyun mo eien mo zutto mitsumete itai

aishite itai yumemite itai shinjite itai

yawarakana kumo ni notte

kyou wa kimi wo zutto kanjiteru

nagaredasu amai kumo ni notte

kimi wa doko ni iru no

furikaeru to nani mo nai sora nanoni

aa natsukashiinoyo

donna toki mo…donna toki mo..

Kumo ni Notte [U-ka Saegusa in DB

Opening 19

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is a normal day for the students of Teitan High School.

Sonoko wondered why Ran hasn't showed up for ages. And for once, the gossip queen was silent.

"Ran, where are you? Why didn't you call me?" Sonoko sank her head onto the table. Nobody would care anyway because school was over. "oh…I sound like Ran already…" Then Sonoko beamed her eyes. "Maybe she ran off with Kudo-kun! Ooh! How romantic…I'll forgive you this time Ran, but you have to tell me everything." She grinned and walked off happily with her classmates staring strangely at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Achoo!" Rei sneezed.

"You okay?" Conan inquired handing her a handkerchief.

"Thank you. I'm okay. I think somebody was talking about me. That's all." She said as she sat at the sofa looking up, leaning her head at the back of the sofa. She's so sleepy.

"But you're burning up!" Conan said as he climbed up the sofa where Rei sat, stood up and checked her temperature by leaning his head onto hers. Like they always did when they are sick.

Ran blushed. "No, it must be—it must be the heat! Y'know, it's getting hot these days." Ran waved her hand as if she is fanning herself.

"Bad liar." Shinichi said with half-mooned eyes jumped down the sofa facing her.

"No…look!" Ran tried to stand up and failed. Instead she stumbled but luckily, she got caught by Shinichi. "oohhh…"

"Told ya, you're not good enough to lie to me. I'm a detective." Shinichi then carried her in his back, good thing she's smaller than him now, and went to their room. Shinichi felt the warm and heavy breathing of Ran in his neck. _'Oh no, It's getting worse.'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She stirred.

'uhh…' Ran touched her forehead. 'I feel like I'm burning…' She closed her eyes again for the last time then she tried to sit up. But she failed. Then the door creaked open.

"Don't push yourself too much." Conan said as he walked in, carrying a tray of food.

"Ahh…Shinichi..." Ran lied back. Conan placed the tray on the table near the bed and sat on the bed. "You have a very high fever because of the rain yesterday. Why didn't you bring your umbrella when you went to the grocery store?"

"I forgot?" Ran said then chuckled. "And besides, I don't know that it's going to rain yesterday…" She scratched her head.

"Ok, ok, you have to rest for now. You'll skip school today. But unfortunately, I have to go to school. So I can't take care of you. But I'll ask Hakase to watch over you. And I'll get back as soon as I get done in school, okay?" He fed Ran with a spoonful of soup.

"Yeah…I feel a little dizzy today so I can't really make it up…" She swallowed the food that he gave her.

"Oh Ran, I'll get going. Wait for Agasa-hakase, ok?" Then he kissed her forehead. "Don't push yourself too hard. You can ask Hakase to do things for you." He stroked her forehead. "Ja ne!"

"Be careful, Shinichi!"

"Don't worry, I will!" Then he closed the bedroom door.

A few seconds later, she heard the main door clicked. '_Maybe Shinichi has left._' She thought. '_So lonely here…Don't worry Ran, Hakase and later, Shinichi will come see me soon…I hope._' Then she looked at the window beside her. '_Ah…there he is_…'She saw Shinichi walking towards the school.

'_Maybe, I could sleep for a while._' Then she drifts off to slumber land.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Blood._

_Warm, red blood spurting everywhere._

_Then, there stood a young boy. Whose arms are raised protectively to the little girl behind him._

_But wait---_

_That little girl is me!_

_The young boy transformed into an adult. A boy who I know the most._

_Yes. There he stood covered with blood. Shinichi. My Shinichi._

_I also noticed that I'm back into being the normal Ran._

_I can't move. I can't cry. I can't shout._

_I can't hug him. I can't heal him. I can't protect him._

_Then, I saw two black cloaked men. Then I realized that I was holding Shinichi._

'_Ran…'_

_Then I felt a cold metal on my head._

"_Now, die."_

_I didn't have the time to react. Shinichi calling my name. The men trying to shoot me. Short range._

_Then I closed my eyes, held Shinichi in his last breath and waited for the event to happen._

_Before red, But now, all I can see is black. _

_The most cruel color of all, Black._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah!" Ran shot up from her bed. "Just a dream..just a dream…" She wiped her forehead and sighed. _'It's already noon…' _

Then the door creaked.

"Conan?" She called.

But the person didn't replied back.

'_Oh no…I think…'_ Ran quickly hid under the bed. _'They've found us!'_

Ran curled more under the bed, shivering.

'_Oh no…he's coming for me…Sorry, Shinichi…' _Then she closed her eyes and cried.

"Ran-chan?" The man said. He left the tray at the table beside the bed. Then he crouched near the bed to look at the little girl under it.

"Oh Ran –chan! Why are you crying!?" Professor Agasa said, wide-eyed. "C'mon, little girl, what's wrong? Shinichi told me you were sick and I was worried so I ran here. The first time I got here is I saw you sleeping, so I left to buy your food. "

'_Ok, ok, you have to rest for now. You'll skip school today. But unfortunately, I have to go to school. So I can't take care of you. But I'll ask Hakase to watch over you. And I'll get back as soon as I get done in school, okay?' _Shinichi's words rang on her head. "Oh…I forgot…I thought you were somebody else." She wiped her tears and got back on the bed.

"You're still feverish so don't push yourself too hard okay?" Then Professor Agasa scooped a spoonful of soup and gave it to Ran.

"Hai, Agasa-hakase." Then she gulped the soup.

"Oh, and It's about time for Shinichi to come back…He may take for about half an hour. Don't worry." Agasa-Hakase assured her.

"Arigatou." She smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tadaima!" Conan went upstairs to see Ran.

"Hello, Shinichi-kun. Oh, Ran-chan, remember, be careful okay?" Agasa said.

"Hai!" She smiled.

The he left the room. "Take care you her okay? She's crying when I saw her a while ago." Hakase whispered to Shinichi.Then Shinichi softened his face a little. '_Maybe a little trauma got into her…_'

"Are you okay now?" Shinichi removed his bag and put it on the table.

"A little bit…But thanks to you two, Because you took care of me." She smiled.

Shinichi blushed.

"Oh, were you crying?" Shinichi pointed to her eyes.

"No…"

"You're really a bad liar…I can see that your eyes are red and swollen." Shinichi touched her cheek. "And because, I know you very well. Now, what's the problem?"

"I-I can't remember…but one thing I remember is…" Then she wrapped her arms around her, shaking and tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "Black."

He could see the fear in her eyes and in her actions. It really breaks his heart. Both of them.

Then he climbed up the bed and suddenly hugged her.

"Don't cry. Don't worry, we can overcome this." He tightened his grip on a warm Ran, her face buried in his chest, sobbing. "I'll help you. I'll do anything."

"Gomen…Shinichi…" She almost choked because of her sobs.

"You don't have to do that, Ran. I'm the one responsible for this. As long as we're together, we can do it." His face seemed too painful for that situation. He doesn't want anyone to be involved in the mess. Especially Ran. Now…

"I'm the one who have to say that I'm sorry." Then he pushed Ran back a little. "I'm sorry that I put you to this situation. Even if it's in the impossible situation, just smile, okay?"

She nodded. The he wiped her tears. "Smile."

Hesitant at first. But slowly, she smiled. A very angelic smile of all.

And he was relieved. His angel is back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He started the engine of his black Porsche.

"So, they're been found?" The man with a long, black hair said.

"Based on our reports, the target, no, the targets are confirmed to be alive and are located. They are helpless now so---"

"Don't underestimate them." Gin said smirking. "I know that if we became careless of the situation, it can be the end of the organization."

"But Vermouth did a good job." Then an old man entered the car and removed his mask, which revealed a shocking identity.

"Angel did seem to notice something but she only shrugged it away." Vermouth threw the disguise on the window and prepared herself. "Mission completed."

Then they left in their parking place and returned to their headquarters.

Leaving the Kudo mansion behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh…took awhile to post this…I kinda forgot what's next so I tried to remember every detail of my story…I hope I can finish this… thank you for all the reviews!**

**Can you please leave me a review when you read this story? Onegai…hee…**

**Until next time, Ja!**


End file.
